


Drown Him.

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, In the Beginning, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, i am such newmas trash, oh yeah first (mini?)fic, seriously though, short???, tmr - Freeform, wrote this in like thirty minutes, yeah i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They asked for Newt to be the next to be Swiped.</p>
<p>They asked for Newt.</p>
<p>What could Thomas do? The order came from Ava Paige, the highest.</p>
<p>And… WICKED was good… Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Him.

Thomas froze when he was given the order.

It'd been an alright morning, a couple months into The First Trial. Things were running smoothly, all of the monitors working, and the supplies being prepared. It was time to send two more subjects into the Mazes. Thomas secretly wondered who they'd be, his fingers tapping impatiently on his desk. When a hand was placed on his shoulder and lead out of the from, he shivered. _Who will it be? Who will I have to Swipe?_

_"The next Swipe you will prepare will be for Newton. Understand?"_

He suddenly felt as if the entire, scorched atmosphere were pressing down upon him. Thomas took a shallow breath, trying desperately to stay calm. _I… I have to Swipe Newt?_ He shook his head, trying to ignore the lump in his throat as he repeated the required "Yes ma'am." No two words had ever felt as dry and fabricated on his lips.

"Good. Very good. We will collect the subject in an hour. You will prepare the Swipe now." He wasn't paying attention, his eyes focusing a long way off, in another place.

He had to Swipe him.

He had to Swipe Newt.

* * * 

Newt was monitoring the vitals for the few Gladers in the Maze when an attendant placed a hand on his shoulder. He froze, immediately thinking the worst. _Am I the next? Are they taking me away?_ As they walked out of the room and into a dimly lit, narrow hallway, he felt a fight-or-flight response building in his chest. _But there's nowhere to run. What do I do?_

He walked into the room, his eyes roaming the walls. Tall glass tubes were lined up on the farthest wall, about three feet in diameter. A glass window was set into the metal casing, revealing the tube's white interior. A row of computer screens lined the left wall, throwing a bluish light across the floor. Someone was silhouetted against the screens, their fingers flying across the buttons. A sudden realization made Newt's insides grow cold. He knew who the silhouette was.

"Tommy?"

 

Thomas winced, stopping his rushed work. Though Newt couldn't see it, his hands were shaking. Thomas turned, facing Newt with a steeled expression. He couldn't allow him to see what he was thinking. Newt might try to run, and that would make this so, so much worse.

But he knew his eyes would never follow through with his mask.

"Hello, Newton. You have been chosen as the next subject for The First Trial. As you know, through the course of this Trial, you will benefit humanity by creating a cure for the Flare virus that now plagues our Planet. WICKED greatly appreciates your sacrifice." Thomas repeated the lines he'd memorized through months of Swiping his comrades, and every line made his chest twist in pain. On the last word, his voice cracked, and he turned away abruptly, trying to hold up his crumbling wall. 

 

"Thomas… you don't want to do this," Newt murmured weakly, his eyes widening as friend's speech went on. He shook his head slowly, feeling the bile rising in his throat. _Why me, Tommy? Did you choose me? Why would you choose me?_ He held back stubborn tears, his eyes stinging. _You did this to all of our friends… Why?_ Suddenly, rage lit in his stomach, and he dove forward, shoving into Thomas' back.

They crashed into a wall, and suddenly, he was nose to nose with his friend, Thomas' eyes wide and his mouth slightly open from shock. "Why would you do this, Tommy? Why would you do this to us? How could you? It's all your fault, it's all your bloody fault…" He snarled, not caring about how feral he sounded. The attendant grabbed his arms, pulling him off Thomas. Newt struggled in their grip, kicking out ferociously. "It's all your bloody fault!" He felt his own voice crack, now sounding more desperate than furious.

 

Thomas slowly detached himself from the wall, his heart tearing in two. _I can't… I can't do this… Newt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_ Slowly, he went back to the controls, unable to see them through a swimming layer of tears. "Prepare the tube. The Swipe will begin in five minutes." He whispered. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

 

One of the tubes slowly opened, the sliding sound almost silent but for the hissing of the door locking into place. Newt was turned to face the pod, and he struggled in vain, his shoes skidding on the tile. He was thrown inside, his chest thumping against the back of the tube. Immediately, Newt turned around to try and jump out, but the door closed, and he slammed into it's cool, slicked surface. "No… Thomas! Thomas, let me out! Goddamnit, Tommy, let me go!" He banged on the surface of the glass with his fist, his throat burning. _Let me go, Tommy, let me go…_

 

Finally, the Swipe was ready, and a pulsating blue button on the touchscreen blinked under Thomas' hovering hand. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Newt, I'm sorry…_

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pressed the button.

Immediately, sirens went off, signaling the beginning of the Swipe. All four pods illuminated with a bright blue light, pulsating twice before stabilizing. Thomas ran to the wall of pods, staring into Newt's. He looked desperate, terrified, and alone, which only made Thomas sicker.

 

"Thomas! Get me out of here! please, you can still stop this…" Newt felt tears dripping down his cheeks, his pounding on the pod growing weaker. _It's hopeless. The Swipe has started. I'm going to lose my memories._

Then, a quiet beep resounded within the tube, and four slits along the bottom wall opened. Bluish chemicals began gushing through the slits, and Newt pressed his back against the tube's door, his heartbeat quickening. Already the chemicals had reached his ankles, and it wouldn't be long until he was drowning in the liquid. He whirled around, newfound panic igniting his chest. "Thomas!" He screamed, pounding on the door.

 

Thomas covered his mouth with his hand, his mask finally falling away. _I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, Newt, I'm sorry…_ He was Swiping Newt. There was no going back now. Soon, his friend would be gone, and he'd be in the Maze. 

 

It was up to his chest now, smooth against his skin. The liquid was quickly rising, and gave off a sleepy, thick scent. Newt could already feel his body weakening, but his fear raged on fiercely. He held the edge of his sleeve against his mouth, coughing. The pounding was no use. "Tommy, I…" Newt trailed off, staring out at him through the glass hopelessly.

 

"Newt, I'm sorry. I had no choice." Thomas rasped. The serum would reach his chin in a few seconds. He almost turned away, but stayed, unable to leave him alone.

 

Newt held his head above the water for a few desperate seconds, breathing in for the last time before being completely submerged. already his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, and he opened his eyes, surprised to find that the serum didn't burn. He could still see Thomas clearly.

But this peace didn't last for long. He clutched at his throat, bubbles slowly leaking through his lips. Finally, when he couldn't hold it any longer, a flurry of breath escaped, flooding his vision for a moment. _I can't breathe. Tommy, I can't breathe…_ Soon, the serum rushed in through his nose, and he coughed, the liquid cold and unforgiving in his throat. This chill seeped through his body, and already he was forgetting, his memories stripping away with every desperate breath.

 

Thomas laid his hand on the glass, pain making his body numb. "I wish you weren't next, Newt, please, understand…" He murmured, knowing his words were incoherent now. There was nothing to be done.

 

As the final memories floated away from his grasp, Newt clutched to his memory of Thomas, holding on for the last few seconds in the pod. Breathing was no longer important. He would fight this Swipe until the very end.

He laid his hand on the glass, lining it up with Thomas', staring into his teary brown eyes for the last time. Newt slowly felt his eyelids fluttering shut, and his final words trickled through his mouth. 

_"Please, Tommy, please…"_

Then, the memories trickled through his fingers, and Newt was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So so so!
> 
> That was my first fic (posted on this site, anyway.)
> 
> Sorry for the angst.
> 
> Be prepared for more!
> 
> This isn't beta'd though, so please, expect some mistakes! 
> 
> [oh, and please leave feedback. please and thanks. c:]


End file.
